


Collison

by BlackAngelis



Series: Ice and Fire [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark Daenerys Targaryen, Dark Sansa Stark, Destruction, F/F, Fire, Ice, Madness, Sad Ending, These Violent Delights Have Violent Ends, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngelis/pseuds/BlackAngelis
Summary: Fire melts ice. Ice drowns fire.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: Ice and Fire [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778803
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Collison

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Collision](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792146) by [BlackAngelis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngelis/pseuds/BlackAngelis). 



Daenerys Targaryen was born of fire, it is said, she came out of it with her dragon, and she laughed, an insane laugh that lit embers in her white hair as her heart burned, dancing.

She's called the white lady and she's cursed, this madwoman who burns everything in her path, people say that she wants to make this world a land of fire and that she'll only stop when she's burned everything, they whisper that she's burning the sky like a comet and brings with her the fury of a thousand suns, they pray for her to get lost in the North, stopped by a wall of ice. Everyone thinks that she is a conqueror who only wants to impose her dragon blood on the whole world, but they are wrong.

They have never seen what she carries with her, right against her lava heart, that beautiful blue egg that did not hatch at the same time as the red one.

"One day I will find you," she says, a burning promise, she scours the world in search of her other half, the one who will resist her, the one who will not let her burn him, so she burns deserts, cities, children, and goes from one disappointment to another.

"Where are you?"

It's a whisper in her sleep, an echo, a flickering flame, a lonely, weak and desperate one.

"Where are you?"

.

There is nothing left in Essos, everything is ashes, nothing has resisted, nothing has risen up against the fire, no one here is worthy of her beautiful blue egg, they're all dead, they all burned, Daenerys shrugs, the world is vast, she will look somewhere else, and this time she will find the one she’s looking for.

Westeros, that's where she needs to go, that's the home of her ancestors, where rivers of fire once flowed, so she rides on the back of her dragon and crosses the Narrow Sea. She called him Fire, that's all he is, wings of ember, scales of smoke, eyes of spark, he won't disappoint her, he too is looking for a companion, an equal to cool him down a bit, otherwise he'll burn himself.

The Seven Kingdoms are disappointing. First she stops at Storm’s End, she has been told the story of the Usurper, Robert Baratheon, it doesn't really interest her, but after all she needs to start somewhere. The white lady, they scream, they've heard about her, of course, this white-haired ghost of fire, they want to raise the alarm but it's too late, Daenerys walks through the ruins of the castle, sighing, it's a new failure, Fire is disappointed, she can feel it, but not as disappointed as she is.

"I will find you."

She looks south, towards King's Landing, but that's not where she wants to go first, she doesn't want to burn down the Red Keep right away, she would like to have a castle when she finds her equal, a castle for a Queen and her King, like in the stories she was told as a child, so finally she decides to fly North, where it's cold, where her rivers of lava won't flow so easily anymore.

.

Daenerys arrives in the North and she's impressed, she's never seen snow, for the first time in her life she's cold, and she loves it.

"He's not far away," she whispers to her egg, she thinks she can see a crack on the shell, or maybe it's her imagination, who knows, one goes crazy when one is alone for too long.

She enters Winterfell but she doesn't burn anything, not yet, she feels it, the one she's looking for is waiting for her here. They tremble when they see her, their King can’t do anything to protect them, his name is Jon Snow, he bows and bends the knee.

"Please don't burn anything."

She hands him the egg and he grabs it without understanding, for a moment she thinks it is him, only for a moment, he's too weak, he would immediately be destroyed. Feeling disillusioned, she takes it back from him, barely looks at his sister, she's too small, too insignificant with her thin sword, and she says:

"Gather all the inhabitants of this castle in the courtyard at once."

.

They obey, of course they do, what other choice do they have? Fire grows impatient, he gets restless, he too feels something, their desperate quest will soon come to an end. Daenerys moves among these poor frightened people, she should feel pity for them but she doesn't, they mean nothing to her, she's looking for her equal, someone who will boil the lava in her heart.

She stared at everyone but nothing happened in her heart. It's a new failure, that's what she thinks, until a trembling little girl terrorized by this white lady coming straight out of her nightmares whispers:

"What about the red lady?"

Daenerys freezes, her heart wakes up, boom, boom, white lady, red lady, it's too similar, it's not a coincidence.

"What did you say?"

"The red lady in the crypts."

So she turns to Jon Snow, that liar, she wanted to see everyone and he disobeyed, he gets in the way of her burning destiny.

"I want to see that red lady."

"Please, you can't-"

"I want to see her. Do as I say."

.

The red lady is the sister of Jon Snow and Arya Stark, the one who went to the capital and came back transformed, so much transformed that she tried to kill her own pack to get power, so that's what she's reduced to now, a she-wolf who's been muzzled.

Sansa Stark was born of ice, it is said, she appeared one clear morning with blood on her hands, and she laughed, a mad laugh that lit up the ice shards in her red hair as her heart froze, twirling.

Jon Snow leads her to the small cell, he begs her, there's still time to turn back, she's dangerous, but Daenerys doesn't listen to him, she opens the door and enters lightly.

"Who are you?"

She shudders, she blushes with excitement, this aggressive, haughty tone and this murderous look are new to her, deep down she already knows that she has finally found her equal.

"Take this."

Sansa grabs the blue egg, glares at it, what a hideous thing it is, then she smiles a little when it warms up at her touch, and lets out a little scream when it starts to shake.

"I've found you at last," Daenerys says, caressing her cheek. "I've been looking for you for so long."

.

She snatches her red lady from her prison and they fly away on the back of Fire. The blue egg is only a memory, Sansa holds her little dragon against her heart with an odd sweetness.

At first they hide, they've found an old abandoned castle where nobody will come to get them. Daenerys gets to know her equal, the one who, if she wants to, will be her Queen in her new burned world.

"My new frozen world, you mean," Sansa replies, watching her dragon clumsily fly around Fire.

She called him Ice, she thought it was funny, Fire and Ice, it made her laugh, a laugh far from being sane but Daenerys loved it, _I've finally found her_ , she thought, _I’ve finally found her_.

"We'll see," she says, a competition is coming, it's perfect, destroying everything on her own has never been much fun.

Sansa is still a mystery, they look at each other out of the corner of their eyes, perhaps to determine which one is the madder of the two.

"I heard about you at Winterfell," Sansa says.

"Did you?"

"The white lady. The comet of death. The lava sun."

Daenerys comes dangerously close, as if to impress her, and wraps a red strand of hair around her fingers.

"And what did you think?"

Sansa is much taller than her, she's looking down at her, she's not afraid, she's a real ice statue.

"They're pretty names," she admits. "Pretty names for a pretty Queen."

She allows herself to undo one of her white braids with insolence, Daenerys blushes, expecting more.

"But that's all you are, isn't it? A pretty Queen."

She smiles mockingly and walks away.

.

Sansa plays with her, she struts around as if to say _I'm the red lady and I'm invincible, fire doesn't scare me_ , and Daenerys lets her do so, captivated, overwhelmed.

"My pretty Queen," she repeats ironically.

"I've burned down dozens of cities," Daenerys reminds her. "One day, I'll burn the world down."

"Is that all you can do?"

She thinks that ice is so much better, much more destructive, she didn't tell her but it's obvious, fire is for amateurs, it's a joke, what she's planning is much better, much more insane.

"We could be allies," Daenerys says, because that's what she wanted in the first place, an ally, an equal, someone she couldn't burn.

"We could," Sansa says distractedly, without replying clearly, her red lady is annoying, making her wait this way, but that's what she loves most about her, and she can't hide it.

.

An ally, that's what she wanted, but Daenerys knows that's not enough, she wants someone who won't melt with her kisses, she wanted a King, but now that she can have a Queen it's even better, she hopes that Sansa will soon be done playing.

Ice is as big as Fire now, the dragons are inseparable, she envies them, she still feels lonely and she's tired of waiting, she and Sansa are meant to be together, it can't be helped.

One night, she sneaks into her red lady's room, then into her bed, she's excited, she feels like entering an ice fortress, a deadly place for a lava sun. Sansa's eyes are wide open when Daenerys puts her lips on hers.

"I was wondering when you'd do it," the red lady laughs.

Her heart may be made of ice but her body is warm, so the white lady gives in to her caresses, fire and ice are one, from now on nothing will be able to separate them.

.

"The world will be ours," Sansa says the first time she rides Ice, a dreamy smile on her lips.

Daenerys knows that she imagines a world of ice, a frozen world, she doesn't like it but she doesn't say anything, at least for now, they will need to learn how to share but it won't be a problem, she's sure of it.

"Where should we start?"

"Casterly Rock," the red lady replies.

So that's where they go, the lava sun and the frost moon, that's what they'll be called from now on, Sansa wants to get her revenge on the lions who broke her and Daenerys is more than happy to follow her in her destructive vengeance. Ice doesn't breathe fire, of course, that would be inappropriate, what comes out of his mouth is what gave him his name, she shivers, it's splendid, it's the magic of destiny, the Rock is soon torn between two elements that everything opposes, it's a real carnage, a collision, at the end the ashes are covered with frost.

Sansa spins like a little girl among the bodies and the rubble, it's perfect, it's better than anything she had imagined, and she knows who she has to thank for it.

"Thank you," she whispers in Daenerys's ear as she wraps her arms around her, the white lady's heart is on fire, she trembles with desire, slips a hand under her dress.

Sansa raises her eyebrows, insolent, provocative, radiant.

"Here?"

"It's not like anyone can see us," Daenerys replies sarcastically.

They both laugh and roll on the ground, they love each other madly, this is really the right word.

.

They're both playing, now Westeros is their playground, they challenge each other, wonder who will destroy the most villages or cause the most fear, it seems they're equal on that point, it suits them both, winning too easily is no fun.

"I love you," Daenerys says to Sansa and Fire breathes a torrent of flames to back up her words.

Sansa pretends to think, pretends to hesitate, pretends she doesn't know what to say, but the truth burns her too much and she lets out:

"I love you too."

A freezing blizzard comes out of the mouth of Ice, once again it's perfect equality, they are as mad as each other and they wouldn't want that to change for anything in the world.

.

Westeros is nothing but ruins and desolation, everyone talks about these apparitions coming straight from the Seven Hells to punish them, the white lady and the red lady united in the same vow of destruction, they can only cry, fire and ice cannot be stopped, especially when they are allies.

Finally they arrive in King's Landing, the game is about to end, after that there will be nothing left to burn, nothing left to freeze, so they hesitate. Their madness has no limits now, their kisses are more feverish and hungry than ever, they want more, much more.

It's bad luck because there's almost nothing left, a small town and then it's over, no more fire, no more ice, they both want to win. Sharing is not an option here, it's an unspoken agreement between them, or rather between their two madnesses, only one can win.

They look at each other and nod, if they were not so mad they could have agreed, two crowns were waiting for them, but in their insane minds happy endings don't exist, their story is beautiful, crazy, tragic, it must end in fire and ice.

.

They said they were equals, and they were right.

Fire melts ice. Ice drowns fire.

.

The collision lasts a long time, Fire and Ice fight each other reluctantly, torn apart like those two mad ladies straddling them, these violent delights have violent ends, it was so intense that it couldn't end smoothly.

There will be no last kiss, no last look. The dragons collapse almost at the same time, fire drowns ice and ice burns fire, or maybe the other way around, it's hard to say. Their riders are dying too, there is an eclipse in the sky, the lava sun and the frost moon have still found a way to say goodbye.

The red lady has a slight smile on her lips, it was perfect, magnificent, Daenerys released an ocean of frost on the world, it's a pity it's already over but it doesn't matter, she made her heart beat with ice until the end.

The white lady bursts out laughing, it was worth searching all those years, Sansa was perfect, she would have liked to burn whole universes by her side, she made her heart vibrate with flames.

.

They suspect it, their names will eventually disappear but Fire and Ice will forever be remembered, the devastating dragons ridden by the mad ladies, maybe people will talk about the lava sun and the frost moon without knowing exactly what they were. All the children will know this story and look up at the sky, terrified. The madmen and the criminals will go around in circles in their cells and dream of a world to destroy. The lovers will think of them, of their burning and icy passion, of their destructive kisses, and will die of jealousy.

And beyond death, Daenerys and Sansa will smile.


End file.
